


Let's Grab a Drink

by starrypawz



Series: Cosmic Castaway [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrypawz/pseuds/starrypawz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was the first SWTOR related drabble I wrote featuring Corso and my smuggler Nef'fira (Fira). </p><p>Not much to say about it just a random 'between missions' moment set during the Coursant section of the Smuggler storyline when the pair of them are still getting to know each other.<br/>I don't think there's any spoilers to warn for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Grab a Drink

"Hey Farmboy let's get a drink, I'm buying,"  
Corso had to admit that seemed like a very good idea. They'd been chasing around what felt like half the planet today and it would be good to take a breather.

Jacket slung over the back of the booth, the heel of her boots just skimming the edge of the table, which he noticed got them a few rather disapproving stares from patrons and servers. She sat there holding a cup of something, he wasn't quite sure what it was but judging from the smell it was 'some of the good stuff'. They'd raked in a little extra in the way of credits and clearly she was feeling rather generous today.  
"I think the Black Sun's might be needing a recruitment drive soon," She said causally before downing a fairly large mouthful of her drink. He caught the slight twist of a smile on her face as if she was laughing at her own private joke.

"Captain…"  
"Yes?" She paused looking over at him, "Also, please we went through this call me Fira,"

"Sorry… Fira," He said, mentally making a note to call her by her name next time. He noticed how she seemed to toy with the cup, as if non-verbally encouraging him to 'spit it out'.  
"I'm just wonderin', I appreciate you helpin' out everyone and all but why?"  
"Why?" He noticed how she seemed to give him an aside glance.  
"I mean why do you go outta your way for all these people you don't know?"  
He heard her chuckle, "Because I don't like bullies,"  
For some reason, he thought about Ord Mantell for a moment…  
He could see her now. Same red hair, same green eyes and the same freckles. She'd be running around generally causing chaos and mischief wherever she ran. However, despite the fact she often got in trouble and didn't like the 'rules' very much she'd always stick up for others…  
"Hey, what's the grin for?" Fira dragged him out of the daydream.  
"Huh?" He blinked, "Oh nothin' just thinkin' about somethin',"

 


End file.
